Fight like a star
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Para el reto de julio-agosto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". Ella ya no podía luchar, lo tenía claro, ya que había perdido el motivo que la impulsara a hacerlo. Si, ella ya no podía usar su magia para luchar, pero hay muchas otras formas de mantenerse luchando. Y eso haría ella, lucharía a su manera. Por su hermano, y por el recuerdo de su hermana.


**Título: **Fight like a star.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece al trollaso de Hiro Mashima.

**Extensión:** 862 palabras.

**Notas de la autora, o sea yo:** Primero que nada, este fic lo escribí el reto de julio-agosto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". Segundo, esta ubicado un poco después de la muerte de Lisanna, por lo que entenderán que Mira aun tiene su personalidad de chica ruda. No contiene spoilers.

.

* * *

**Fight like a star**

Ella había sido inútil, como hace mucho no lo era. No había sido capaz de transformarse, no había sido capaz de luchar, de usar magia. Incluso habían tenido que salvarla para que no saliera malherida. Para empeorarlo había sido Erza, ¡Erza! Su más grande rival, la que había tenido que salvarle el culo. Se sentía tan miserable en esos momentos, que no le importaría si Laxus se lo recalcaba, después de todo sería cierto. Quería que se la tragara la tierra, hundirse en su abismo de vergüenza y desaparecer.

Pero no tenía esa suerte, y solo le quedaba quedarse acostada como idiota, mirando fijamente la ventana de su cuarto. Sin tener nada que hacer, o un motivo por el que hacerlo. Solo podía pensar en ella, en su pequeña hermanita, y en lo mucho que deseaba verla. Pero eso no era posible, Lisanna se había ido para siempre, por culpa de su debilidad. Y justamente por esa debilidad Elfman también se sentía culpable, era tan patético, era un asco de hermana mayor. Incluso era un asco de maga, encima un asco de maga clase S. Se supone que ese título lo tenía porque era más fuerte que la mayoría de los magos del gremio, se suponía que lo había ganado con esfuerzo y sudor. ¿Entonces porque demonios no se había transformado cuando tuvo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de luchar cuando debió hacerlo? Podría decir que no lo sabía, pero sería mentira, tenía muy claro él porque, y con eso solo se sentía peor.

Culpable con aquellos que habían tenido que ir en su ayuda, con aquellos que habían tenido que salvarla de su miseria, con aquellos a los que había engañado con la falsa idea de que ya estaba bien. Y eso era perfecto, ¡Aun más culpa! Oh, cruel ironía.

Mirando hacia la ventana, era consciente de que en realidad no miraba nada, solo quería perderse un poco en sus pensamientos, y hallar una excusa decente que decirle a los demás. Una que les aclarará el motivo por el que era incapaz de usar magia. ¿Pero que les iba a decir? ¿Qué se supone les tenía que decir?

_Hola, lamento mucho ser tan inútil pero mi pequeña hermanita está muerta y ya no encuentro un motivo por el que luchar, estoy demasiado cansada y dolida para hacerlo._

Sonaba patético hasta en su mente como para poder decirlo, por eso no le quedaba más que quedarse ahí mirando la estúpida ventana de su estúpido cuarto como si fuera la cosa más estúpidamente interesante del mundo, porque aquello era mucho mejor que aceptar su penosa situación.

Suspiro y se sintió el ser más despreciable de la tierra, ¿Qué se supone estaba haciendo? Preocupando a todos solo para no tener que aceptar las cosas como eran, era un fiasco de maga, ¡Listo! No era tan difícil de asimilar, iba por buen camino. Ya no podía usar magia y no estaba segura de sí podría más adelante, bien, eso tampoco era tan difícil de decir. Su hermana está muerta… eso era el problema, aun se le aguaban los ojos al pensarlo, y eso la hacía aún más incapaz de decirlo. Y aceptar sus problemas.

Y justamente en medio de las lágrimas que trataba de contener, noto algo que no había notado antes; el cielo. Afuera había un bello cielo estrellado, sin ninguna nube opacando el brillo de los luceros. Y entonces se preguntó si su hermanita estaría viendo el cielo también, donde fuera que hubiese ido. Después de todo el cielo era algo que podía ver, no importa donde estuvieses, ¿Lisanna también lo estaría viendo allá, donde hubiese ido?

De acuerdo, eso sonaba demasiado cursi, pero era la manera más linda de verlo que había encontrado, al menos para que el dolor fuera más llevadero. Ya no podía luchar, eso lo tenía claro, porque Lisanna se había ido y no conseguía sacar fuerzas para utilizar su magia y transformarse, no cuando está le había fallado en el momento más crucial de su vida. No había podido proteger a sus hermanos, y eso era un error que nunca olvidaría.

Pero como le había dicho a Elfman en su momento, tenían que vivir por ella, para mantenerla en sus corazones. Por eso debía vivir, aun si no pudiera luchar, o quizás ese era el problema, que estaba olvidando un detalle muy importante. No necesariamente se lucha con magia, se puede luchar de muchas maneras. Como Happy, el pequeño gatito no podía ocupar su magia en el combate, pero sin él Natsu jamás habría podido seguir adelante tras enterarse de la muerte de su mejor amiga.

¿Por qué había olvidado ese detalle tan importante? Aun podía luchar, aunque no tuviera un motivo que le permitiese usar magia, hallaría otra manera de hacerlo. Debía hacerlo, por Elfman, para ayudarlo y volver a ser su soporte, ese que como hermana mayor debía ser. Por eso, cuando amaneciera y fuese al gremio, pondría su mejor sonrisa y brillaría, justamente como las _estrellas_ en el cielo, así Lisanna podría verla siempre y ella podría tener su recuerdo eternamente en el corazón.

Lucharía, a su manera.

.

* * *

**Espero le haya gustado, nos leemos.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
